


A Brother's Love

by briancap



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark, F/M, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briancap/pseuds/briancap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who says Kohaku didn't enjoy killing when Naraku ordered him to and what is he willing to do to make Sango his own?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this by Yumi_Michiyo's Fragmented Memories. It is amazing and if you like dark Kohaku, I recommend you read it.

Their blood sprayed his lips as his blade tore through flesh and bone. It was pure ecstasy. The way the blood looks as its leaving the body, or the way a body dropped to the ground, seconds after being sliced open.

Kohaku never felt more alive, then when he was killing someone. He loved it. He loved their screams of pain, their begging of mercy. It brought a cruel smile to his face, when they realized that their life was at an end, and nothing could save them.

It wasn't always like this. When he was first ordered to kill humans by Naraku, it had been an agony, a chore, something he didn't want to do but had to do. But over time, splitting a body down the middle, slitting a throat, and killing innocents had become a hobby.

If he wasn't killing someone, having their warm blood splash his face, he was absolutely bored. Sometimes, he wondered when did he change. When did his heart become black. Before Naraku, he was a kind sweet boy. He only wanted to kill demons and save people. After Naraku, he became evil and cruel. Each act of cruelty, rather it was against humans or demons, made him crown with glee. Each person he sliced open, made him smile, he even started raping women.

After a long day of killing, he was dripping in blood and he had wanted a bath. He heard the sound of running water and followed it, believing it to be a stream. As he got closer to the source, he heard humming. It was a female, and she was by herself.

_What an easy prey._

Kohaku raised his still red blade, and was about to kill her, until he saw her face. She wasn't extraordinarily beautiful, but she wasn't ugly either. She had long thick hair the color of copper, with pale skin. Her flawless skin glistened in the river's blue water. He had never been with a woman before, or seen one naked, so he felt himself becoming aroused.

He approached her, making noise so she would know he was there. She immediately jumped and covered her chest with her arms. He raised his blade. "That would be unwise, get out of the water." He said smiling. It was an ugly smile. A smile reminiscent of Naraku.

She hesitated, but Kohaku didn't. His blade flew through the air and cut her on the arm. Not enough to cause serious injury, but enough to make her bleed profusely. Sobbing, she climbed out of the water. "You have no right." She said, her lip trembling.

“I have every right. I have the power of life and death.” Kohaku answered, truthfully. It was something Naraku said, often. “Lay down and spread your legs.” As he said this, the woman got on the ground and spread wide.

Her womanhood had soft curly hair, and was a light shade of pink on the inside. Kohaku felt himself become even harder and got impatient. He took off his clothes and armor, as fast as possible, but he did not let his blade go. He climbed on top of her, smelling her fear, which excited him and thrilled him, then he plunged.

He went inside her, as far as he could and the sensation was incredible, almost as good as lopping off a head. It didn't last long, she began fighting back. Her struggles weakening as he raped her, her cries getting louder as her body stilled, and then it was silence, except for Kohaku's ragged breathing. His face was wet, the blood slid down his face and onto her body which was gradually getting cold. He laughed, loud and long, before jumping into the water to rinse off the blood, fresh and new.

Right now, he was focused on just relaxing. He was free now, and could do whatever he pleased, as evidenced by the bloody corpse on the river bank.

The battle against Naraku, had been long and fearsome. It had lasted all night but eventually, Naraku died. Kagome shot the arrow and purified him, ending his rein of evil.

Now that he was free, he could do whatever he liked, and the first thing he set his sight on, was Sango. She was so beautiful, always had been. He remembered every time he saw her training, he would always watch her and dream. He dreamed that they could be together, as man and wife. They could kill and hunt demons together, they could have a lot of children and repopulate the village. There was a lot of things that they could do.

All of those dreams had been smashed to pieces when he realized that she had eyes for another. The monk Miroku. So charming and so holy, as if. He would sooner kill both Miroku and himself, before he allowed Sango to be with him.

The last time he saw her, she had told him that she would be returning to the village. He would pay a little visit to both her and Miroku. He wasn't in a rush though. It was never to late to be with his sister, even if she was with Miroku. Kohaku could always be with her, it doesn't matter if she is pregnant or married, he is her brother.

If Sango was pregnant, he would kill it. Naraku had been the master of potions, and Kohaku learned a lot from him. It would be simple to slip a drop of liquid into her drink to cause her to miscarry. He could also drop a couple of drops into Miroku's drink. He could die slowly, from a supposed virus or disease. The thought of Miroku dying in pain and agony while Sango watched, brought a smile to his face. Sango would cry and mourn for her beloved monk, while Kohaku would be there every step of the way, letting her cry on his shoulder and giving her comfort.

He would be with Sango, one way or another, and nothing could get in his way. He looked at the corpse gathering flies and frowned a bit. He shouldn't have been so impatient. He could have learned the things women liked, so on his wedding night to Sango, he could have please her.

Oh well, there are plenty of other women.


End file.
